Aftermath
by Mini Myu
Summary: A whole new adventure unfolds. What happens in between FE9 and FE10. Mainly focuses on Ike/Soren and Gatrie/Shinon. And...maybe some other people. Yaoi, lemmy, somewhat fluffy. You know, the good stuff.


So I was writing this, right? And though, my god I miss ES ;O;

But hey..M.M's back! ...and she's not grounded anymore x3

Later lemm, SMUTS EVERYWHERE. Don't complain about it, just don't read. M'kay? m'kay~

* * *

The sun's first light beamed across the window pane, a bright stream of gold lighting up Soren's face. He sat at the ledge, his lithe body body curled up, hugging his knees. Soren hadn't slept well in a while, he could only imagine what he looked like right now. Today, he wore his usual, large black robe with a couple of layers under it and a blue sash wrapped around his waist to keep it all together.

Soren sighed inwardly, business was slow lately. The Greil Mercenaries hardly ever went out on missions any more since Ashnard had been swept from the land and Princess Elincia had taken back her kingdom, though their popularity had increased tenfold. If a person ever had a problem, it was the Greil Mercenaries that they would lean towards first. The mage's crimson orbs swept over the recovering land, he was grateful to be home, to say the least.

Their journey had not been an easy one. They had opposed countless foes and overcome many obstacles. Finding the Princess, losing Greil, meeting the laguz, finding a traitor amongst their ranks...

The door creaked open and Soren whipped his head around, all thoughts melting away instantly and focusing on the figure that stepped out from behind it. His heart fluttered, grateful to see that it was their blue-haired leader that had walked in on him.

"Knock knock." Ike chimed, pushing the door open all the way until his body was in full view.

"No one's here." Soren replied, smiling. It was common for the two to joke around with each other on such calm days. Soren had learned to cut back a little, though 'little' must be heavily emphasized. It was only when in Ike's company that he felt comfortable enough to act out that way.

Ike smiled back over at him. he was wearing his blue tunic, cape, and pants, which was strange because he never changed this early in the morning. Well, lets face it, he never got up this early, period.

"How is my favorite tactician?" He said somewhat cheerily, sitting on the opposite side of the ledge where Soren was poised.

"Same as always, I suppose." Soren said softly, completely ignoring Ike's compliment. He couldn't say that he didn't like the attention or affection, 'cause Goddess knew he did. "Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"I can't just visit you once in awhile?" Ike asked, blinking.

"Not this early in the morning." Soren chuckled.

Ike snorted, crossing his arms. "Mist woke me up. She claims my snoring scared off everyone for five leagues."

"Oh? Was that horrible sound you? I thought that was a dying cat." Soren teased. "I'll be scarred for the rest of my life."

"Hey!" Ike laughed, lightly slugging Soren's shoulder. His playful gaze darkened, turning more serious. Eyes slanting, the crystal stare growing more defined and as vicious as the sun's rays. "When I did wake up, though, I couldn't find Gatrie or Shinon anywhere."

"So?" Soren said, not sounding particularly interested on the matter at hand.

"You don't think they left again, do you?"

"Why would they?" Soren yawned, nonchalantly look over his nails, showing his lack of concern. "you have proved yourself to be a strong and confident leader time and time again, Greil would of been proud. Besides, Shinon has no reason to leave, and as for Gatrie, well....lets face it. He's just a follower. If Shinon leaves, he leaves. If he stays...."

"Soren." Ike scowled. "Enough. I will not have you belittling my mercenaries."

"...pardon me..." The mage apologized in a forced, sincere tone.

Ike breathed in deeply, altering his gaze from Soren to the window, then back to Soren again. Nodding, he pushed himself up off the windowsill. "I'm still worried about Shinon and Gatrie. I'd feel better if I waited up for them."

"They do seem awfully 'comfy' together." Soren warned, looking up at Ike. He had changed so much, both emotionally and physically. "I wouldn't go poking around in their business, you might be afraid of what you might see...if you catch my drift."

Soren could see the confused look on Ike's face. So oblivious. He could never tell if a woman liked him, they were always drooling all over him. Even so, he'd always refuse and brush them off as if they were nothing at all. Soren was truly envious, not that he would want a woman anyways. No. He already knew who he wanted...

The clouded expression on Ike's face slowly began to clear away, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Just leave them alone, Ike. Your never up this early, so you wouldn't know but...they sneak off often at this hour. What they do together is none of my concern either, but what you find out by accident is knowledge you can never rid of. I haven't been sleeping well lately so.." Soren's voice started to trail off, trying his best to drop the sleeping subject. "Anyways...I guarantee that they'll be back soon."

Ike looked concerned, picking up the topic all over again. "Your not sleeping well? If you would like, I could get Rhys..."

"No." Soren interrupted, waving his hand out in front of his face. "It's fine, I'm sure it's just a phase. I wouldn't want to disturb Rhys anyhow, he's such a fragile man. He needs all of the rest he can get."

"Healer's aren't supposed to be strong." Ike offered in Rhys' defense. "But what his powers do for us can alter the whole outcome of the battle, and someone's life."

"I agree." Soren nodded, stifling a yawn and standing up from his position. "Speaking of sleep, I think it would do us all some good to try and get some."

"Amen to that." Ike agreed, already half-way there, unclasping his shoulder pad and belt. Soren flushed brightly, turning towards his bed. It was a simple bed, pushed up against the wall. It stood out, the pale blue sheets and pillow against the softly colored, cream wallpaper.

Soren sat on the mattress, barely making an indention on the covers. He forced himself to look back at Ike, who was now carrying his cape and padding. He must of been really fearful with the possibility that Shinon and Gatrie had left the group again. That must of been the reason why he was all dressed up, he would of surely went out looking for them. It was a strange thought though, he hadn't gone looking for them the first time they left, but it seemed like the only logical reason at this point.

The middle of Ike's chest was now showing, his shirt open with the loss of his belt. "I'll leave you be then, Soren. Goodnight."

_Goodnight? In the early morning? What an ironic position.._

"Goodnight, Ike." Soren breathed halfway in thought, was he always this pensive? He undid the sash around his waist once Ike had left the room, the door clicking closed behind robs fell uselessly down past his shoulders and onto the floor, with some minor difficulty since he was still sitting down.

With another inward yawn, Soren lay on the mattress with pure fatigue in his already red eyes, looking up at the plain ceiling without even pulling the covers up.

_Shinon, Gatrie. You better get your sorry asses back here or you'll have hell to pay if you worry Ike any further._

_

* * *

_

"Shit, Gatrie. Get off!" Shinon growled, pushing the larger man off of his smaller frame. One could only imagine how heavy he was with his armor on. Not that he was overweight or anything, but he sure was much more better built then he was. Too bad his mind couldn't keep up with his body.

Gatrie just lay on his stomach next to Shinon, he hadn't moved from the position he was pushed into. He wore a plain gray, long-sleeve shirt and pants, staring blankly into the brush in front of him, which led deeper into the forest. "Whats wrong?" He finally said, rolling over and sitting up straight.

Shinon scowled, looking in front of him yet seeing nothing. Arms crossed in a defiant manner. "Our dates always end up like this."

"Like what?" Gatrie questioned truthfully, inching his way back next to him.

_Idiot. What is it that I see in you?_

"This," Shinon repeated. "I refuse to let myself get swept away with you time and time again."

Gatrie just smiled over at him. That big, dumb grin he always wore. _You big oak, wipe that stupid look off your face...!_

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a problem with it earlier?"

Shinon glanced daggers in Gatrie's direction. His famous death glare pouring venom into his very soul, but said nothing. Not a word was uttered from his lips, but his eyes were fixed on Gatrie and refused to sway.

The tension in the air evaporated when the blond Knight giggled, nudging the sniper with his elbow playfully. "You enjoy it then?"

Shinon flushed brightly, snorting in a disgusted manner and turning around so that his back was facing him. "If I enjoyed it, would I be here complaining about it?"

"No...I guess not..." Gatrie started off slowly. "..but you weren't complaining about not enjoying it. You were complaining about doing 'things' every time we went out on a date."

"Tch..." The red-head groaned in mock defeat, this conversation was getting nowhere fast. It did surprise him greatly though, Gatrie was never one to analyze little details such as that. What was this world coming too?

_No sense in sitting here anymore then. Dates over_. Shinon righted himself, standing up and dusting off anything that may of clung to his body when he was on the floor. "Come on, we've been out here long enough. We should head back."

Gatrie nodded, that big smile, those round, gorgeous blue eyes..

_Stop.._

Shinon watched as he stood up, wrapping his burly arms around his thin waist. "I love you, Shinon."

"Yeah yeah..whatever.." The sniper said dryly, easily sliding out of his grasp.

* * *

_What did I just tell him a couple of hours ago?_ Soren thought spitefully as the priest tentatively looked over him. He still hadn't gotten any sleep, the mage had just stared at the walls until Rhys had come through the door a little while later.

_I don't need medical attention._

"Rhys...listen, I'm fine.."

Rhys only shook his head, continuing his inspection. "Ike insists."

Soren said nothing more, what was the point? He would only further pursue him, he was confident in these kind of situations. Rhys was a very nurturing man and gentle, but by the look on his face, he seemed to be troubled.

"This is weird but..I can't seem to find anything wrong with your physical condition."

"Because there isn't any." Soren growled, laying back on his sheets. "I'm going through some things..that's all."

Rhys fiddled his slender fingers over the indentations on his staff, tracing along the crags of the fine wood. "Do you want to talk about it?" He sounded fearful.

"That's _all_." Soren repeated dismissively.

He had to admit, the guy could take a hint pretty well. He nodded quickly and proceeded towards the door, only to jump back as Ike burst through it.

"Get your clothes on." Ike ordered, strapping his belt on securely.

"Whats going on?" Soren asked, sitting up. He didn't wait for an answer as he scrabbled at the messy heap of clothing that lay at his bedside, sliding the first layer of clothing on.

"Oscar just got word from the townspeople. Seems like their getting pillaged by a gang of pirates."

"We have a mission then, huh?" Soren smiled, applying his last article of clothing on and wrapping the sash around it. Watching as Rhys scurried past Ike and see Mist's head poke out from behind the door.

"We have a mission." Ike nodded, beckoning to him as he followed the priest and nudged his little sister along.

_In my current condition..just how helpful will I be?_


End file.
